User blog:Fireld/Looney Tunes
Physicality First of all it should be varies, because the power of the characters varies from episode to episode. I'll list the high end feats Sylvester gets blasted into a constellation which collapses yet still returns as nothing happenned (Webtoons:Toon Marooned part 9-10) Plucky escapes a black hole that consumes the earth and everything around it until it consumes the scene itself leaving a white void. He replaced the scene and claims he always has a spare. Though it was an artificial black hole (Tiny Toon Adventures:You Asked For It) Bugs didn't have any problem staying close Winter, who at the time created a wind strong enough to return the sun in its original place in a seconds Taz and Buddy survived being smashed by a rock bigger than the solar system (Taz Mania:I'm Okay, You're Taz) Egghead oneshots the sun (Merrie Melody short:Isle of Pingo Pongo) Road Runner and Wile can continue their chase as contellations (The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner movie) Marvin comes out of an explosion which left almost nothing from Mars and caused by an invention he was hold (The Looney Tunes Show: Rabbit's Run) He also survived an explosion that sent him from Earth to Mars in seconds with so much force that he destroyed most of the his planet upon crash (Air jordan commercial: The Dunk of all dunks) Buster and Babs Bunny grows a bit bigger than earth in size. Porky was going to pull the moon with a lasso to make it gift (Tiny Toon Adventures: Wacko World of Sports, It's a wonderful tiny toon adventures chrismas special) Elmyra's hugs are said to be twice as powerful as the crushing force an actual black hole. Little Bipper can run near light speed (Tiny Toon Adventures: Toon Physics) Babs caused the sun to fall on the Earth simply by offering it on sale (Tiny Toon Adventures: ACME CABLE TV) Plucky turns his head into a constellation, just because he fell in love (Tiny Toon Adventures Spring Special) Buster sends a guy from Earth into the sun causing an explosion in its crust with a casual kick. (Tiny Toon Adventures:Two Tone Town) Elmyra accidentently opens a hole on the bottom of the sea which consumes the Earth and all the stars in the backround. Elmyra is unaffected by this an claims that the entire universe got consumed by it as well. This might be a hyperbole and Elmyra isn't very credible due to her lack of intellegence (Tiny Toon Adventures:Sport Shorts ) Sam and Marvin's fight (DC's Looney Tunes Comics:The Bigger Bang) Bugs Bunny laser dodging feats at close range with ease. RR gets targetted by a satelite. RR leaves his previous location and crosses a considerable distance after the laser is fired. (Forgot which issue) Looney Tunes Galactic Sports PSVITA Travel Speed (Desert Space) Reaction Speed (UFO Shooting) Strength (Black Hole) Dreamworld exclusive feats Bugs easily created several stars and a starry night sky (Looney Tunes short:The Big Snooze) Daffy created a dreamworld full of stars. In there he casually manipulates celestial bodies. (New Looney Tunes:Clarie de Loon) *'Immortality' *'Regeneration' Mid-High: Porky Pig, Daffy Duck/Duck Dodgers, Plucky Duck, Furball, Marvin , Sylvester, Tweety, Hamton Pig, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Foghorn Leghorn, Taz, Wile.E Coyote and some random characters have returned after being reduced to dust or smoke. Many times liquidation isn't even lethal as characters have done it to themseves after getting tired, scared, disappointed, making a reference or falling in love. It's also confirmed that toon can reconstruct their bodies from ashes in TTA:Toon Physics. Also here Bugs isn't regenerating from disentegration but he's getting teleported. I just used this feat because he wasn't afriad of the idea of being disentigrated. Low-Godly: After burns himself to fiery ashes to demostrate anger he instantly creates a new body instead of recontructing himself from dust (previously and afterwards it was mantoined that those were basic moves). In The Three Little Bops the Big Bad Wolf loses his body, his soul gets boiled in hell, returns as ghost in the living world and in the Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie his alive and well, and the previous cartoon is played again meaning its confirmed he regenerated his body/created a new one. Daffy has lost his body several times like in the end of Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur where he isn't even worried, in DC's Looney Tunes comics issue 107 he and Elmer are reduced to ghosts but returns a few pages later in the last story of the issue,in Invictus he and the cadet mentioned that this happened before. Mid-Godly: Tweety returns after getting erased. Daffy returned from erasure but it came from from an episode where he was just dreaming so this probably doesn't count (but on the other hand he wasn't suprised that he came back from this). Bugs might have returned from deletion but I really don't want to use that feat. One of his students came back after being turned off aswell. Daffy returns after being turned off/deleted from one of Marvin weapons and erases everything because they run out of panels just for them to come back in the next page in an another story.(DC Looney Tunes Comics issue 159). Yosemite Sam, Montana Max And the Brain return after falling to pits of hellfiremoments after..Taz return after alex took ecxistencal phylosophy quite literally:He says Taz doesn't think therefore he doesn't exist, Taz vanishes and reappears after a few seconds (Taz-Mania:) Counter Points: Daffy died one time from decapitation in comic and Bugs was aftraid of that idea in Kinghty Kinght Bugs, BUT both of them have revored from simular damage and way worse. Even their students can remove/lose their heads with no ill effect and reattach it back or grow a new one. *'Questionable Feats' *'Cannon' Pros The original shorts didn't have much if any connection to each other.Rarely Bugs,Elmer,Porky recall past events,most of the time its in a movie or special.In the short Book Revue comes out od a Loonet Tunes Dell Comic and interacts with other book characters.In TTA they reintruduce old gags and black-white toons from the original shorts. Sometimes characters in show rewatch thos shorts.In Taz-Mania Taz reads TTA and Looney Tunes comics and is refered by some characters as that thing from an old Bugs Bunny cartoon.In DC's Looney Tunes comics there was an ACME traps with VHS tapes with classic shorts.Elmer has Buster head over his wall.It also refrences Duck Dodgers failure in Planet X and explained how Bugs is still around in the 24th & 1/2 century.Daffy in this comics also remembers how Bugs and Elmer have taken the role of the animator before.There's an issue that serves as the precIude to th game ACME Arsenal.In the Looney Tunes Show Bugs recalls possesing homes underground and travelling throught the world via borrowing as nostaligic.Daffy uses on of Bugs' gags from an old short in Webtoons.In Wabbit when Daffy become the animator he changed the style of the show into a black-white cartoon Bugs says its was too retro,meaning both characters still remember those old shorts.uprislingly there's some evidence for the crossovers too. Cons Toonforce is toned down in the Dell Comics(for example disguises are less effective).In the Looney Tunes Show the characters are way less cartoony(though there're occasional 4th wall breaks,gag durability and strength).In New Looney Tunes/Wabbit Bugs is more cocky(sometimes a jerk),less patient... *Crossovers *''' Taz on tv(1).gif Taz mops edit 1.gif Taz spin through the sun.gif Taz regen.gif Taz edit 0.gif Hair Dye(1)(2).gif elmyra op(1).gif|link=elmyra op ''' Category:Blog posts Category:Looney Tunes